Never Say Never!
by No1butjoe
Summary: Kagome has a special request for Inuyasha, but, will he figure it out in time? Last Chapter up. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Never Say Never!

By No1butjoe

She knew she had no right to ask him, but where else was she supposed to turn, who else would go with her? He looked at her, eyes narrow and sorrowful. She held her breath. Would he say yes?

"Kagome, I don't know," he answered her, sighing. "I'll have to think about it."

"But, I want you to go to Prom with me, Inuyasha," she prodded, earnestly. "I-I have no one else to ask."

Her friend snorted.

"What about that Hojo guy I always see talking to you?" he asked, suspiciously.

"He moved away," Kagome said, quietly.

Inuyasha sighed.

"Kagome, you do know that that's the night of the full moon, right?" he asked, looking directly at her.

She looked away. He'd definitely say no now. A hand landed on her shoulder as her eyes closed tightly. Suddenly, Inuyasha spun her around and enveloped her in an embrace.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he whispered. "I can't leave here. What would your friends think or say? How would I fit in? It'll never work. You'll have to find someone else."

Kagome pulled gently away, turned, and walked a few feet.

"There is no one else," she whispered, dejectedly.

"Kagome, it's time to get ready for Prom!" her mom shouted, excitedly.

She sighed as she wiped her tears away and hurriedly put on her silk black dress. Grabbing her small, black purse, Kagome headed downstairs. No smile lit her face as her mom took pictures and hurried around the house to try to find her gloves. As they drove up to the dance, Kagome got the feeling that nothing was going to go right tonight. Walking through the throng of people dancing, she found a spot in the corner of the room to sit and watch. Tears once again threatened to fall, but she managed to hold them back.

_**They were right**_ she thought. _**One really is the loneliest number.**_

"Now, for all you lovebirds out there, we're gonna slow things down a little," the disc jockey stated.

_A Moment Like This_ started playing over the loudspeakers as Kagome headed to the ladies' room. She couldn't stay in there and watch all of those happy couples dance together.

_**Why did I even try?**_ she thought, sighing. _**It's not like he would've come anyway.**_

Walking back into the room, Kagome fumbled with her purse and, accidentally, dropped it, spilling its contents all over the floor. As she bent over to pick them up, a voice called her name.

_**It can't be, can it?**_she wondered, looking up.

Sure enough, Inuyasha stood there, black hair and all! Tears filled her eyes as the spilled purse was immediately forgotten.

"You came," she whispered, incredulously. "You-You didn't have to, you know."

He smiled and pulled her close.

"Yeah, I know," he whispered, his face suddenly turning serious. "But I couldn't stand the thought of you being here all by yourself. You're not disappointed, are you?"

Kagome laughed to ease the tension between them.

"No, I'm not disappointed," she replied, laying her head against his chest. "I'm perfectly content."

The song slowly ended and everyone clapped. The evening had come to an end, but Kagome didn't want it to.

"Kagome, wake up!"

She slowly opened her eyes to find her mother bending over her, worriedly.

"Mom?" she asked, confused. "What happened?"

"I just found you up here," came the reply. "I thought you were at Prom."

Kagome's eyes widened as she flew off the bed.

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed as she raced downstairs and to the well.

Suddenly, she stopped. Did it really happen? Had Inuyasha actually showed up at Prom and danced with her? Should she go back?

Looking at her clock, Kagome realized that it was almost dawn. Almost time for Inuyasha to turn back into a half demon.

_**Should I go back and see him or wait until he comes for me?**_she wondered. _**What have you done to my heart, Inuyasha?**_

A/N: I'm taking a break from my other stories to post this. It's finished in my computer, but depending on how many reviews I get will depend on if I post the rest! Thx. And happy reading.


	2. Feudal Era

Feudal Era . . .

Inuyasha anxiously waited by the well. Would she come through? Would she see him again? Would he have to go back for her?

"Inuyasha, it's been four hours," Miroku announced. "Surely, she'd be here if she wanted to come after you. Maybe she wants _you_ to go after _her_!"

"Feh, that's ridiculous!" Inuyasha replied, folding his arms across his chest.

"How so?" the monk asked, curiously. "She wanted you to go to the prom with her and you ended up following her there. Don't you think she wanted you to?"

"I don't know what to think anymore," the half demon replied, sighing. "If she comes back, she could only come back to seek the Scared Jewel shards, not necessarily to see me."

Miroku looked up at him.

"What makes you think that she doesn't have the same feelings for you as you do for her?" he asked, expectantly. "Inuyasha, when you were obsessed with Kikyo, Kagome did nothing but sulk because she knew that you and her could never be together."

Sango agreed.

"Also," she added. "Remember Koga?"

Her friend's eyes darkened as he nodded.

"Kagome told you that Koga wasn't her type, and that's because she's in love with you," Sango tried to convince him. "Kagome told me something about when the miasma infected our minds and caused us to have those nightmares. She was in a forest, surrounded by trees and, as she looked through the branches, she saw you and Kikyo standing together. Your arm was around her and, suddenly, you two were kissing. Now, do you really think that would've affected her so much if she didn't love you?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Is that why she said that I should probably search for the Jewel by myself?" he asked, looking at the ground in shame. "She felt guilty and didn't want to get in between me and Kikyo."

Miroku jumped in once more.

"Inuyasha, Kagome confided in me as well," he said, simply. "I think you should go after her. You might not have much time left."

At that moment, the sun rose and Inuyasha's human form disappeared. Miroku sighed.

"What did you mean when you said that I might not have much

time?" Inuyasha asked, curiously.

"Kagome had one specific reason why she wanted you to go to Prom with her," Sango interrupted, speaking softly. "Her doctors told her something last week. She has a virus. It's strange, really, but it's a type that allows people to live without really knowing what they're doing. Sort of like Kagome, but she'd only be an empty shell. She told me that she wanted to spend as much time with you as possible before it started happening again."

Inuyasha's ears pricked up at the word 'again'. She was hurting and didn't tell him? All those times he yelled at her and she had been in pain? Immediately, he knew what he had to do.

"I'll meet you back at Kaede's Hut!" he shouted over his shoulder as he took off running.

Note: Uh oh. Confrontation time!! Review to find out what happens next.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: INUYASHA-BABE345433 - thank you.

Inubaby262632jamieluv - Not exactly to the rescue, but I like the sound of it.

"Kagome, are you feeling better?" her mother asked, worriedly.

It was the fifth time that day that she had been found regurgitating in the bathroom. Kagome felt cold and had a headache like nothing she had ever felt.

"Yeah," she lied. "I'll be okay, Mom, you don't have to worry."

She rose to her feet and reentered her bedroom and flopped on her bed.

"I'll just rest for a while."

Kagome's mom shut the door silently. As soon as it shut, Kagome turned over and said, "I know you're out there, Inuyasha. You can come in. My window's unlocked."

Sure enough, the window opened and Inuyasha entered, casting a glance at her as she sat up.

_**She always leaves that window unlocked, just in case, but why didn't she tell me that she was ill?**_

Kagome swung her legs slowly over the side of the bed, waiting expectantly for Inuyasha to say something. When minutes passed, Kagome sighed and said, "Look, Inuyasha, what happened at the dance was a mistake. I know you love Kikyo and I'm glad you can find someone that you'll be happy with. I hope you two live long together."

"What about you, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes never leaving the floor.

She was confused.

"What about me?" she asked, wondering what had made him ask that.

He looked up at her, eyes soft and caring.

"What's going to happen to you?" he asked.

_**He knows! Oh, God, he knows! Sango, Miroku, I'm never telling you another secret ever again!**_

He watched as she took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't know, honestly," she replied, whispering. "The doctors don't know how much time I have left."

"Is it painful?" Inuyasha asked, curiously.

"Sometimes."

"When-When it happens, will you still remember me even though you can't see me or talk to me?"

"I-I don't know."

"I hope not, because I'll feel pretty stupid if I remembered you and you totally forgot about me."

Kagome laughed lightly.

"I'll be gone and you'll probably be so happy with Kikyo that you won't have time to think about me," she said, tears in her eyes. _**Oh, please don't let him forget me.**_

Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder, comfortingly.

"I'll never be able to forget you, Kagome," he said, seriously. "These past few months have been really great and I've enjoyed getting to know you."

_**Here it comes**_she thought. _**He'll say, "Now I'm walking out of your life forever. Kikyo and I are going to get married as soon as possible."**_

A hand went under her chin and lifted it, forcing her to look at Inuyasha. All at once, Kagome felt his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, surprised. "What-"

"I can't," he whispered back. "I can't do this. I can't leave you to fend for yourself just so I can be happy."

Kagome swallowed hard and gently pulled away from him.

"Yes, you can," she argued, firmly with a smile. "I know you can, because I believe in you."

_**She's believed in me from the beginning**_ he thought, feeling a lump in his throat. _**I wonder how she'd feel if I told her Kikyo and I are over.**_

Kagome sat back on her bed, her face suddenly pale, something Inuyasha was scared of and had never seen on her face.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked, worriedly. "Do I need to get your mom?"

"No," she whispered, painfully. "I'll be fine in a minute. I just need to rest."

Inuyasha's face told her that he wasn't certain about his feelings for her. She couldn't blame him. She wasn't sure of her feelings for him.

"Kagome, are you ever coming back?" he asked, finally.

His heart constricted when she shook her head. He should've known.

"I can't. It's not because I don't want to, but I'm scared I'll be there, you'll be fighting, and, all of a sudden, I'd be gone," she whispered, a tear escaping onto her cheek, which Inuyasha gently brushed away with his hand. "I can't put you guys in more danger than you already are."

"You're wrong."

Kagome glanced up, confused.

"You can fight this," he continued, determined. "In all these months of knowing you, I've never known you to be a quitter and I don't expect you to start now! Kagome, we can get through this. You and me. Together. If you want to still be around me, that is."

Her eyes were full of tears that she couldn't control as Inuyasha pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I thought I could do it on my own," she whispered as she clung to him. "I thought I could be strong enough, but-"

"I'm here now," he whispered, softly, stroking her hair. "I'm not going anywhere, Kagome, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she whispered back.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days later . . .

"Doctor, what do you think?"

"I don't know, ma'am."

"What do you mean, you don't know?!"

"Just what I said. The illness should've affected her by now, but she seems perfectly fine. Whatever you're doing, ma'am, I suggest you keep it up."

He hadn't left her ever since he found out about the illness. Every time she turned around, he'd be there, ready to listen or give her a shoulder to cry on. Kagome didn't know what she'd do if Inuyasha suddenly up and left her to go off to Kikyo. Every time she tried to mention the priestess, Inuyasha immediately changed the subject to something else.

"Kags, you okay?" he asked, breaking into her line of thinking.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"'Bout what?" her friend asked, curiously.

"About what it'll be like when it finally happens," she replied, softly. "Whether I'll be able to hear people talking to me. I often just sit by myself and listen to everyday living as if I've never heard it before. Inuyasha, what will I do? I won't be the same. I'll be a different person. I won't laugh, cry, get mad, think. I'll be a living shell. No emotions or anything."

Hands landed on her shoulder and turned her around as Inuyasha pulled her into a crushing embrace.

"No," he said, firmly. "I won't let you give up, Kagome. I can't think of you as anything less than what you are and what you have been. You're the most wonderful person in the world and I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner."

_**What's he trying to say?**_ she wondered, eyes widening.

"Kags, I-I . . ."

_Not as easy as you thought it'd be, huh?_

**What? Who are you?**

_Not the Easter Bunny, that's for sure!_

**What's that supposed to mean?**

_Come, come, now, Inuyasha. Can you really tell me you don't know who I am?_

**Feh. Honestly, I don't care. I'm not done talking to Kagome. **

_Believe me, you're just getting started._

**Look, I'm trying to tell Kagome how I feel about her. **

_Yeah, and you're failing with flying colors._

**Oh, like you could do better?**

_Yeah, I could. Feel like giving me a chance?_

**Go for it. **

Kagome frowned.

"Inuyasha, are you feeling okay?" she asked, worriedly.

Inuyasha put his hands on her shoulders, gently, his eyes never wavering from hers.

"Kagome," he whispered, just before their lips met.

At first, it was awkward, seeing that Inuyasha was the one who started it, but, slowly, Kagome put her arms around his neck and kissed back. After about two minutes, the couple pulled away and smiled awkwardly at each other.

_Well?_

**Feh. Thanks.**

"Kagome . . .?" he began, but she cut him off by putting her finger to his lips.

"Inuyasha," she said, "please, just don't say anything right now. I'll never mean anything to you. Kikyo's just your type and she's everything you've ever needed. Be happy, for me?"

**No! She still thinks Kikyo and I are together!**

_Brilliant deduction!_

Kagome turned away from him, her tears already beginning to gather in her eyes.

_**Please, Inuyasha, go. Go and be happy so I don't have to worry about you after I'm gone.**_

Before she could tell him to leave, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist in a crushing embrace. Gently, he kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "I have everything I need right here, Kags."

The tears that had formed slowly diminished and Kagome turned into Inuyasha's loving embrace.

_You did good, Yasha._

**Yeah, I know.**

"I never deserved you," Kagome heard him mutter.

She sighed contentedly against him and whispered, "Never say never."

"But it's true," he protested.

"Remember what I said no less than five minutes ago?"

"I'll never mean anything to you."

"Well, guess what?" Kagome asked, snuggling deeper into his chest. "Well, 'Never' came for me. So, now it's coming for you."

Their lips met once more and, as they pulled away again, Inuyasha muttered, "I can't wait until it gets here."


End file.
